Otro trabajo raro
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Algo acecha en la oscuridad...capi 4 arriba
1. Prólogo

waaaaaa! ola de new!!!!! este es mi primer fic de Legal drug!!!! y espero que les guste nn.

**Título**: Otro trabajo raro

**Resume**: algo acecha en la oscuridad...

**Pairings**: Kazahaya x Rikuo

**Rate**: K

**Género**: Humor/ Misterio/ shonen-ai

* * *

**Prólogo **

Era una mañana soleada y tranquila.

Tan tranquila que hasta los pájaros estuvieron a punto de morir del shock al oír gritar a alguien.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, Rikuo!- gritaba un muchacho, de pelo castaño claro, que perseguía a otro chico más fornido que él.

- Deja de gritar como una nena quieres? Das dolor de cabeza

- Se...Serás capullo integral!

Rikuo siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso a la regañina que le soltaba su acompañante. Más que nada, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Todas las mañanas discutían sin razón alguna para él, aunque seguía el juego por una ambición interior que no dudaba en exteriorizarla

- ¿ Sabes? – le preguntó de repente al otro muchacho, parándose en seco, haciendo que Kazahaya chocara contra él y cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿ Q- qué?!

Rikuo lo miró intensamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa picarona

- Me gustas...

Kazahaya se puso rojo como un tomate.

- ...cuando estás de mala leche. Me lo paso pipa contigo – terminó con una sonrisa profident.

- ¡ Estúpido! – bramó el otro, levantándose y siguiendo a Rikuo -¡ Eres un estúpido, Rikuo¡ No me dirijas la palabra!

- Déjame en paz, haré lo que se me ponga en gana.

- ¿ Como qué?

- ¿ Un helado?

- Ni se te ocurra comprarme un helado, cacho imbécil – gruñó Kazahaya mirando hacia otro lado ¡_Es un estúpido!_ pensaba.

- Hm... qué rico el de chocolate – oyó decir a su compañero -. ¿ No quieres de verdad?

- ¿ Eres sordo o qué¡ Te acabo de decir que no, pardiez!

Rikuo, haciendo caso omiso a la palabrería del chaval se plantó delante suyo y aprovechando que este tenía la boca abierta le metió el helado chocolate.

- Que te lo comas o se derretirá, tontolaba

- Mjr...

Así pues siguieron caminando hacia su destino. Kazahaya iba detrás tomándose el helado, mientras gruñía y lanzaba maldiciones a su compañero, el cual se volvía de vez en cuando al otro, sonriendo, con el único propósito de enfadarlo. Y es que esa era su forma de divertirse. _Si es un crío, mira como come el helado_ se decía a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué miras, so burro? – le espetó

- Que te lo comas rápido, payaso.

- ¡ P-pero me quieres dejar en paz, estúpido!

Y así transcurrió la mañana en su viaje a un viejo caserón a las afueras de la ciudad. Sí, era otro de esos trabajos que les mandaba su jefe Kakei.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

waaaaaa espero que les guste actualizaré tan pronto como llegué el 1º review R&R please!


	2. Primera noche

hola chicos y chicas!!! k tal están bien??? en vista de que ya he recibido 4 reviews, aw k ilusión, pos seré maja y aquí os pongo el capi 2 de este fic, espero que disfruten con él nn.

arigato por los reviews!!!

* * *

**1. Primera noche**

Llevaban horas caminando por un barrio totalmente desierto. No había alma alguna en la aquella salvo estos infelices, cuya única misión era estudiar y dar con la solución de unos sucesos extraños en una casa que parecía encantada.

Y nunca mejor dicho, porque cuado nuestros chicos dieron con ella se quedaron ojipláticos al ver el estado de la casa.

- P-pero...¡ si está en ruinas!

- ¿ Tienes miedo? – le preguntó uno al otro

- ¡ N-no digas tonterías, estúpido!

El otro simplemente sonrió como si nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- horas más tarde ...

Kazahaya miraba con cierta aprehensión su habitación asignada. Esta era oscura y fría y olía a piojos fritos.

El pobre chico miraba la habitación sin palabras, cuando apareció su compañero por detrás y de la nada, casi dándole un susto de muerte.

- Q-Que.. ¿ QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES, RIKUO ESTÚPIDO?

- Ver tu habitación.

- ¡ Tendrás cara! Vete a la tuya, que ya tienes ¬¬

- Como quieras, solo no chilles por la noche como una nena ni patalees.

Kazahaya solo tuvo la idea de pisotearle, pero se contuvo y lo vio alejarse por el oscuro pasillo.

- Es un estúpido – gruñó encerrándose en su habitación.

El muchacho miró alrededor de su habitación y se metió a la cama tiritando de frío. Cerró los ojos poniendo en blanco su mente y se durmió. Pero no duraría bastante...

------------------------------------------------------------------ 2 de la madrugada...

Rikuo pasó por el pasillo delante de la puerta de su acompañante, pero no se paró y siguió caminando, directo a lo que debería haber sido una cocina.

Abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¿ Qué¿ Tampoco has dormido bien? – le preguntó al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa, tiritando de frío.

Rikuo suspiró. Y se acercó a la encimera.

- Tómate un chocolate y vete a la cama. Mañana trabajaremos duro.

- No puedo... – susurró.

Algo no estaba bien con su compañero de equipo en casos paranormales. Se acercó al chico y antes de que este protestara le tomó la temperatura.

- No pareces tener fiebre... de momento.

- P-pero¿ quien te...?

- Soy tu compañero. Más vale que hagas lo que te digo.

- ¿ Y si no me da la gana?

- Entonces tendré que hacerlo de forma dura

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

Rikuo sonrió picaronamente. Kazahaya se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

- ¿ Ves? Ya estás rojo.

- M-mentira podrida

- Verdad de la buena

- ¿ Cómo voy a estar yo rojo?

- No sé... tu sabrás...

- Serás idiota. Me pongo rojo porque me pones nervioso estúpido.

Rikuo acarició su cabeza, y Kazahaya se dejó, ya que apenas tenía fuerzas

- A la cama ahora mismo.

- ¿ Eh?

Kazahaya miró al otro. ¿ Era esa una mirada de preocupación?

- Mañana puede que tengas que trabajar duro.

Bien mirado, Kazahaya tenía un aspecto bastante enfermizo.

- No estarás malo¿no?

- Hm... no, creo que no... sólo sentí mucho frío...

- En las casa viejas es normal que haga frío. Vete y acuéstate.

Kazahaya asintió levemente y salió de la estancia acompañado por Rikuo.

------------------------------------------------------ 12 del mediodía...

Rikuo estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación en la que descansaba Kazahaya. A decir verdad, se había quedado en la habitación con el chico una vez se había dormido. No sabía por qué pero había algo en esa habitación que no le gustaba y sin embargo no había visto nada.

Mientras miraba por ella al jardín, oyó a su compañero murmurar algo y oyó también como se giraba sobre su costado, para después suspirar y seguir...durmiendo. Sip, porque el canijo se movía cada dos por tres aunque no se diera cuenta.

Siguió a lo suyo. Había algo en el jardín que no le gustaba...algo maléfico pero no sabía el qué. Suspirando se acercó donde el chico y lo zarandeó bruscamente. Kazahaya se despertó sorprendido, mirando a todas partes con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿ Quieres tranquilizarte?

Kazahaya lanzó una mirada asesina a Rikuo.

- Vamos al jardín, a ver si hay algo.

------------------------------------------------------------ 3 horas después... Buscando información ( supuestamente)

GORGOGLÓ!

Rikuo se volvió hacia su acompañante que iba agarrándose su tripa con muestras de dolor.

- ¿ Tienes hambre?

- ¿Tú que crees? Si ni he desayunado

- Eso te pasa por dormirte tarde, tontolaba

- ¡ Deja de insultarme!

- ¿ Por qué?- le preguntó Rikuo inocentemente-. Si me encanta verte enfadado, eres la mofa.

Kazahaya se puso nervioso y con el ceño fruncido empezó a caminar a zancadas, dejando atrás a Rikuo, el cual lo miraba con una pequeña gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

- ¿No tenías hambre? – le preguntó de repente-. Aquí hay un McDonalds

GORGOGLÓ.

A Kazahaya le dio un tic en el ojo. Se volvió sobre sus andadas y se metió en el restaurante, maldiciendo a su compañero el cual lo único que hacía era reírse de él.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, este capi es algo raro jeje pero espero les guste igualmente R&R 


	3. Un grito en la oscuridad

waaaa aleluya aleluya aleluya!!!! por fín se puede subir lol k bien aleluya aleluya n,n...bueno ejem...ejem... ya les traigo el capi 3.

Gracias por los reviews!!! os adoro a todooooos.

Peque notis

Capi 150 - - 18 de abril

* * *

** Un grito en la oscuridad**  
( el título lo puso una amiga XD)

- ¿ Eres tonto o qué? - le preguntó Rikuo a su compañero, que iba ya por la tercera hamburguesa.  
Llevaban ya hora y media sentados en el solitario restaurante, pues solo estaban ellos y el dependiente, y durante este tiempo Kazahaya se había dedicado exclusivamente a comer ante la mirada molesta de Rikuo.  
El chico le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió comiendo como si nada.  
- Deja de comer ya como un crío, atontado.  
- ¡ Pero deja de meterte conmigo!  
- Pues escucha lo que te voy a decir. He descubierto... - Rikuo bajó la voz, haciendo que el otro se acercara a él xa oirle mejor lo que iba a decirle-... que te estás dejando el pepinillo. O te lo comes o no haber pedido esa hamburguesa.  
Rikuo recibió esta vez una pequeña lluvia de pepinillos, que se quedaron pegados en su rostro.  
- Así estás más guapo - susurró Kazahaya mirando para otro lado. Rikuo se había quedado de piedra.

------------------------------------ camino de regreso a la casa...

- Bien¿ donde empezamos?  
- ¿ Me vas a oir o qué? - gruñó Rikuo  
Kazahaya siguió caminando, pasando de largo de Rikuo. Con mucho esfuerzo se aguantaba su ira.  
- Si te refieres al pepinillo, ya lo sé.  
Pero Rikuo negó con la cabeza.  
- No, no era eso.  
- ¿ Eh?  
Kazahaya se volvió hacia su compañero. Durante unos segundos no dijeron nada. Símplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

- Era otra cosa, la forma en que nos miraba ese tipejo del restaurante...  
Entonces a Kazahaya se le cambió el rostro y puso cara de desinteresado.  
- Lógico¿ cómo quieres que te miren, con la cara de mala leche que tienes?  
Rikuo arqueó la ceja y le sonrío picarónamente.  
- Pues yo diría que fue por tu comportamiento infantil. Si es que aún eres un crío, atontado.  
Y simplemente recibió una bola de barro que se estrelló contra su cara.  
- ¡ Ni me hables estúpido!

-------------------------------------------------------------- ya por la noche, en la casa...

Kazahaya miraba el techo de su habitación con aprehensión. Su habitación era digna de una peli de miedo, tipo scream y otras. Y por el simple hecho de ello ni se podía dormir.  
Ya serían las dos de la madrugada, cuando oyó unos ruidos trás su puerta. Algo estaba siendo arrastrado¿ pero por quién¿ Sería "ese-estúpido-con-cara-de-mala-leche-llamado-Rikuo"?  
Fuera lo que fuera, el ruido cesó de repente.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, que el chico pensó que eran horas, algo o alguien llamó a su puerta. El ruido resonó en la habitación con eco. Y derepente, un sonido espeluznante. Un chillido, un grito terrorífico que puso los pelos de punta al pobre muchacho se escuchó en la casa.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Quieren más???? pos... tendrán que esperarse toca actualizar Fiebre n,n en cuanto lo termine n0n 


	4. Una extraña presencia

Bueeeeeeeno... miren que buena soy que les traigo ya el nuevo capi XD... Espero que les guste.

---------------------------------------------------------- comentando reviews

Kazahaya: Possssss sí me quedó cortito... pero este es más largo ( 6 páginas aprox.)

McDonalds: Possss si se me ocurrió cortito pero taba malita y cuando toy malita no hay imaginación alguna XD.

R-chan: ¬¬ como que soy malvada¡ ahora te castigo sin nuevos capis durante un mes hala! ...hm... tanto no... hm... dos semanas sin actualizaciones muejeje.

Mia-chan: Aparecerá el McDonalds de nuevo??? muajaja leelo y ya verás XD XD. Buen viaje

---------------------------------------------------------------------- Fin

Peque-notis

Capi 151 - 25 de abril

Tsubasa Chronicle. AlBuM dE rEpRoDuCtIoNs - - 18 de abril

Y ahora el capi nya!

* * *

**Una extraña presencia**

Rikuo miraba a su compañero con disgusto. ERan las dos de la madrugada y el grito del muchacho le había despertado. De nuevo.

- ¿ Tampoco puedes dormir hoy?

Kazahaya negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Aquel grito...aún lo tenía en su mente y eso le daba escalofríos.

- Ese grito... Era como de una mujer pero me da escalofríos... ¿ lo oíste Rikuo? – murmuró

- Sólo oí tu grito, pesado

- Ah...

- Es el segundo día que me despiertas, estúpido. ¬¬

- Uaaah! Usted perdone .

- Ay... si es que eres como un gato, siempre armando revuelo.

- ¡ Y tú un capullo integral!

- Que no grites, pesado.

- Grito si me da la gana

- ¿ Lo ves?

- Déjame. Ni me hables. Largo. Fuera.

Rikuo simplemente sonrió picaronamente, provocando que Kazahaya comenzara a maldecirle y a mandarle al primer lugar que se le ocurriera.

Y así pasaron las horas.

------------------------------------------------------------------ 8 horas más tarde

Los dos estaban ya decentes en la calle. Bueno, decentes en cuanto a ropa, porque Kazahaya tenía pinta de quedarse frito de pie y en medio de la calle.

Bostezó un par de veces y se restregó los ojos, ante la atenta mirada de Rikuo. Kazahaya se percató de que este no hacía más que mirarle y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Tu cara

- ¿ Y por qué?

- Porque me da la gana

- ¡ Eres un estúpido!

- Sí, bueno. Anda vamos a seguir investigando.

- Lo que usted mande. Gr..

Investigaron los alrededores de la casa y se encontraron con que... el McDonalds no estaba.

- Eh? 0x0

- Genial... – murmuró Rikuo con desesperación-. Otro misterio...

Rodearon la casa y lo único que encontraron fue un jardín de zarzas.

- P-pues yo no veo nada – murmuró Kazahaya

- Ni yo – afirmó Rikuo-. Investiguemos las calles.

Y con eso los dos se separaron, para investigar por separado.

-------------------------------------------------------------- nosotros seguimos a Kazahaya

Kazahaya miraba la calle por la que iba a un lado y a otro. Al igual que cuando llegaron, el barrio estaba desértico. No había nadie allí, de hecho, parecía el típico desierto que aparecían en las películas de vaqueros, salvo que el remolino de paja eran allí bolsas de compras vacías, que recorrían las calles sin que nadie las recogiera.

Iba el muchacho a lo suyo tan absorto que pasó por delante de un establecimiento bien conocido por él. Pasó de largo y cuando se alejaba oyó un ruido como de vendaval. Se volvió y no vio nada extraño salvo... que donde antes había un edificio..ya no estaba.

- Me habrá parecido...

Miró de nuevo al frente y entonces se encontró con el McDonalds donde debía de estar el parque, o al menos eso ponía en el mapa que les dio Kakei. Kazahaya sacó y miró de nuevo en el mapa. Cuando levantó la vista del papel...el edificio había desaparecido.

- ¿ qué? 0x0

Se volvió y casi se dio de bruces contra el ladrillo de un edificio que se encontraba ahora donde supuestamente no debía haber nada. A Kazahaya le extrañó eso...pues había venido por ahí. Se separó un poco para ver qué edificio era y, para su desgracia, se trataba del McDonalds.

El muchacho alzó una mano y la acercó a la pared del edificio. La sorpresa llegó cuando su piel hizo contacto con el ladrillo de la pared.

- ¿Ah? Pues es sólido 0x0 ¿ Habrá alguien?

Abrió la puerta del establecimiento lentamente y se asomó al establecimiento.

- ¿Hola? –preguntó nervioso. Observó el interior-. Ah, no hay nadie.

Entonces una sombra se cernió sobre él. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con...el estúpido de Rikuo.

- Yaaaaaargh¡ Imbecil¡ No aparezcas tan repentinamente, animal!

- Deja de gritar como una nena

- ¡Es por tu culpa por la que grito, animal!

- Sí, bueno, sigues siendo un crío

- P-pero si serás-

Rikuo de repente lo había silenciado tapándole la boca y se lo llevó con él dentro del McDonalds.

- E-estúpido animal de bellota...¡ casi me ahogo! – se quejó una vez libre de Rikuo

- Te pasa por gritar.

- ¡Te odio!

- Calla y mira tonto

- Mjr...

Los dos miraban atentamente la calle desde una de las ventanas. Oyeron un tintineo y luego vieron a una señora anciana pasar por delante de ellos. Se paró un instante. Los miró con ojos relampagueantes y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa provocó en Rikuo un escalofrío. Se volvió para ver como lo estaría llevando su compañero, el cual estaba pálido del miedo.

Entonces la señora desapareció como si nada y oyeron murmullos provenientes el restaurante. Los dos se volvieron y se quedaron de piedra. El restaurante estaba vacío cuando entraron, pero misteriosamente ahora estaba lleno de gente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- de regreso en casa..

- Entonces esa anciana es la culpable¿no?

- Por el momento y a juzgar por lo que hemos visto, eso parece – aseguró Rikuo

Kazahaya asintió y se bebió otro vaso de agua. Aún estaba pálido del susto.

- Entonces ya tenemos 3 misterios a resolver: la casa, la anciana y el McDonalds¿no?

Rikuo tamborileó la mesa que tenía delante pensativamente.

- O tal vez fuera un único misterio – aseguró

- ¿ Quieres decir que la anciana es la culpable de todo?

- Puede, eso hay que investigarlo- miró por la ventana de la cocina-. Aunque puede que esto no haya hecho más que empezar. Mira quién ha venido.

Kazahaya arqueó una ceja confuso y se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó de piedra al ver quien era.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Bueno, aquí tienen el supercapi . ¿ A quien vieron?

a Yuuko?? - ¿ qué hace esa mujer ahí? Fushigi Mistery!

a Watanuki y a Doumeki?? - ¿ Algún trabajillo de los que les manda Yuuko?

a la anciana – más misterios muejeje

Entonces...¿ a quien creen que vieron?

R&R!

y ahora me voy con otro fic ,0


End file.
